Bella's secret past
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella's past comes back while she's at school. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to gleek12304 for letting me do something similar to your story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Phantom of the Opera or any songs that are in here.**

 **Pairing: Bella/Erik in the beginning it will be Bella/Edward**

Chapter 1

 _Dream_

' _Sing once again_

 _With me_

 _Our strange duet_

 _My power over you_

 _Grows stronger yet_

 _And though_

 _You turn from_

 _Me to glance_

 _Behind_

 _The Phantom of_

 _The opera is_

 _Here'_

I woke up after hearing the voice of the Angel of music. I haven't heard his voice since I was in Paris with a family friend. I looked around and decided to wear jeans that Alice bought me and a grey blouse. When I was getting ready I was trying to figure out why the Angel of music decided to return to me after he set me free. What the Cullens don't know is that I lived in Paris most of my life and in Opera Populaire. That's where I first met the Phantom of the opera. If he is singing to me now then something's up. I sighed and then went outside where Edward was waiting for me, I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as he opened up my door for me. "Morning love, how did you sleep?" Edward asked me. "Good and not a nightmare in sight" I told him and he smiled. When we got closer to the school the more I started to get this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we finally got the Alice wasn't her normally bubbly self and that's when my feeling was confirmed when she looked at me with a grave face. "Bella, something will happen to you today whatever it is, I will be with you every step of the way." Alice told me and I nodded to her feeling confused, scared, and very uncertain of what might happen.

 _Lunch_

My morning classes were normal and now it's lunch time and my feeling is getting stronger as the day goes on. As I was getting ready to sit with the Cullens the cafeteria door burst open and three people I thought I would never see again came through the door and started looking around. I decided to go over to them so they don't have to search too long. "Hello Misers and Madam" I greeted them and bowed my head. "Hola Señora, you doing well I hope" Mr. Debienne said. "Yes, all is well. If you don't mind my asking what are you doing in America?" Bella asked. All three of their faces plummeted. Bella began to worry until she heard the Angel of music singing/ calling her. "If I disappear just tell the Cullens-" Bella said as she pointed to them, "that I will explain everything to them if or when I get back." I told them. I knew everyone in the cafeteria was trying to listen in but they also were looking around for the Phantom.

 _Phantom:_

 _Insolent boy!_

 _This slave of fashion!_

 _Basking in your glory!_

 _Ignorant fool!_

 _This brave young suitor,_

 _Sharing in my triumph!_

 **Bella:**

 **Angel!**

 **I hear you!** By this time everyone was staring at Bella.

 **Speak, I listen…**

 **Stay by my side,**

 **Guide me.**

 **Angel, my soul**

 **Was weak-**

Edward was starting to get up when Bella started to head towards the Phantom.

 **Forgive me…**

 **Enter at last**

 **Master!**

The lights started flickering when the Phantom started to sing again.

 _Phantom:_

 _Flattering child_

 _You shall know me,_

 _See why in shadow_

 _I hide._

Bella started to smile even though she knew she is dating Edward she still had a small crush on the Phantom.

 _Look at your_

 _Face in the_

 _Mirror-_ Bella turned but instead of a mirror like before she looked at a random window.

 _I am there_

 _Inside!_

When Bella looked closer she saw him she knew it was time to go back to Paris. She decided to go back so she started to grab his hand.

(I am skipping some of the song to get to the end of their duet.)

 _I am your Angel of_

 _Music_

 _Come to me:_

 _Angel of Music._

"Bella! Don't go!" Edward yelled but before he got to her. Bella grabbed the Phantom's hand.

 _I am your Angel of_

 _Music_

"Bella! No!" Edward yelled again but closer and before he grabbed Bella the Phantom and her started to disappear.

 _Come to me:_

 _Angel of Music._

Then they were gone and Edward was pissed and then he turned towards the people Bella was talking to before the Phantom called to her. "Where did she go?" Edward asked, Madame Giry, she sighed. "All she said was that she'll explain if or when she gets back. I doubt you'll know her when she comes back to talk with you. She might change a lot but it's hard to say. I've known her since her father died and I took her in." Giry said. "I can't tell you more than that she'll explain more if she decides to come back. If she doesn't Do Not and I mean it Don't go looking because who she just left with he will come after you." With that said Madame Girly, Mr. Debienne and Mr. Poligny left.

 **While talking with Edward…**

 **BPOV**

After Bella and the Phantom sat down in his lair. _(I don't know what to call his underground hideout)_ "so what brought you back to me?" Bella asked him. "I did a lot of thinking and I have also been composing some new pieces, but I wanted you to perform them." The Phantom said. Bella smiled the brightest smile that could have lit the whole room up. "I would be honored Phantom" Bella said. The Phantom smiled at her and started to just play the piano to whatever tune he could think of. After a while the Phantom noticed that Bella was starting to fall asleep. "Do you want to go back to Charlie's or stay here for the night?" The Phantom asked Bella. "Can you take me back? I want to go to the Cullens tomorrow and tell them all that has happened." Bella told the Phantom and he complied with her wishes. When the Phantom put Bella into her bed he noticed that her window was open and he went to close it when he heard Bella start talking in her sleep. "Angel" she said and he paused and looked at her and then finally closed the window and disappeared to his lair for the rest of the night.

 **Hey guys, hopefully you like this chapter and I may not go into details when it comes time for Bella to perform in Paris with the Phantom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for any reviews I have gotten it's a big help when I'm trying to work on the upcoming chapter. Anyway here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Phantom of The Opera or Twilight**

Chapter 2

 **After the Phantom took Bella home**

EPOV

I was on my way to Bella's when I caught and unknown scent it was familiar. I decided not to think on it too much and went to Bella's window. I noticed that it was locked I don't remember her being upset with me so I don't know why she would lock her window. Since it was locked I decided to just go back home. When I got home I went to my room and Alice came in also. "What do you want Alice?" She didn't answer me instead she came and sat down on my lap. I tried to read her mind but all she was thinking about was the next fashion line. "Alice what are you going to d-" then her lips were on mine. " _Edward, I'm sorry but I need a release and Jasper isn't doing it anymore"_ Alice told me in her mind.

 **The next morning**

BPOV

Last night I had the best night sleep! I noticed my window was closed and locked. I guess the Phantom didn't want Edward in here that or it was cold in here. I decided to get ready for the day luckily it's Saturday and Charlie is at La Push. After I got ready for the day I headed out to the Cullen's house. When I got there my gut started to twist in a horrible way. When I went inside I heard a banging noise coming from the third floor. I walked up the stairs and my stomach started turning more and more as I walk up to Edward's door. When I opened up the door I saw Edward fucking Alice like no tomorrow. I started to cry and I began to sing,

' _The tears I might have shed_

 _For your dark fate_

 _Grow cold and return_

 _To tears of hate'_ I sang out and they stopped and looked at me I turned to Alice, "how could you do this to Jasper?" I asked her and when she didn't reply I just looked at her in pity. "I hope both of you rot in hell!" I yelled at them and stormed down stairs.

' _Angel of Music'_ I called out hoping he could hear my plea. I was in the living room crying when the others got home. Esmé noticed me and the tears in my eyes. "Honey, what happened?" She asked. "Go and ask Edward and Alice" was all I said before I left. When I finally got home I went up to my room and started packing. As I was packing I heard my phone going off. "Hello?" I answered. "Bells, it's Jake I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with the pack?" He asked. I smiled, "yes, I'll be there" I told him and then hung up and finished packing and started taking everything outside to my truck.

-Time Skip-

 **La Push**

Once I got to Jacob's house he was outside waiting for me and he came over to me and pulled me out of the truck and gave me a big bear hug. "Hey Jake" I said and my voice still sounded hoarse from crying. "Bells, what happened?" Jake asked. "I caught Edward cheating on me with Alice so I have decided to head back to Paris and pick up my opera career." I told him and he nodded. "Well, let's go break it to the pack and see what happens. You are like a sister to all of us even Leah." I smiled at him. Once at Emily's all the guys came running out to give me a hug. "Guys, I have something to tell you" I tell them and they gather in the family room. I took a deep breath "I'm leaving, I'm going back to Paris so I can pick up my opera career and it helps that Edward cheated on me today with Alice and I really hope you can forgive me" I tell them and I broke down in Emily's arms. "Of course we will forgive you and you have every right to start over again and be happy. Also as long as you stay in contact with us and tell us when you're performing we want at least a video." Emily told me. I smiled at her and nodded in agreement, after a few hours Jacob took me back and I headed off towards the airport.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and please review give me ideas on what to do next. I would love to hear what you have in mind. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait I was updating some of my other stories. Here's to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of The Opera**

chapter 3

BPOV

When I finally landed in Paris I went to shop for the proper clothing. When I was done shopping I went to the opera house to find the phantom. When I arrived I didn't know they were practicing for a show coming up. "Bella?" a girl called out and I turned around and saw it was my friend Meg. "Hey Meg!" I called out and went to hug her and then I turned to the conductor. "Sorry Senor" I said and I curtsied to him in apology and he nodded his head and I went to look around since I won't be in this performance. When I got to my old dressing room I saw that the mirror is still there and I smiled. I went over to the mirror and turned it around and started heading down the secret passage way. Once I was in the phantom's lair I didn't see him anywhere so I called to him. "Angel?" I called out and then he appeared from somewhere from the back. "What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked and I just sat down on the nearest step and told him. "Edward cheated on me with his sister and so I decided to come back" I told him the short version of what happened and I could tell he wants to kill Edward but since he knew about vampires he didn't leave me. "I'm sorry" was all he said and when I started crying over the last few days he just held me. I have never experienced this side of him so it's all new to me, I also knew that he is still in love with me and I have always had a crush on him but after everything that happened with him I just never told him how I felt. "Well I plan on staying here until next year then I have to head to Italy so I can be turned into a vampire and if you want I can change you once I get back." I told him. He nodded to me and then he lead me back to my room and when I go back I saw it was dark so I just kissed him on his cheek and I headed to go to bed.

 _Next months_

Everything has been going great I picked up my career, stayed in contact with the pack, and I am started to falling in love with the Phantom. I have been doing everything I can to not think of the past. Today is my performance and I have a feeling something is going to happen, I just don't know what. As I was getting ready Meg came into the room, "Bella there are a group of people here they say they wanted to talk with you." Meg told me and I nodded to her. "Ok, bring them in" I told her and she nodded and when the door opened again the Volturi came into the room. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them and they smiled and hugged me and then answered, "we heard that you were performing again and we wanted to watch you" Aro told me and I smiled at him. "I'm glad you guys came" I told them and then they headed to get to their seats and I went back stage."

 _After the performance_

After my performance I was greeted with all kinds of people and even the phantom was there but more in the background. After everything calmed down and everyone left I went to my secret hide away and sat down and just looked out the window and decided to go for a nightly walk. When I was walking I ran into something hard and when I looked up I saw golden eyes and I knew that this is either the Cullens and Denali but most likely Cullen but when I fully looked it was Alice. "Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked at me and smiled. "I'm here shopping and it was a bonus finding you here." she told me and I just nodded and I started walking away from her but of course with her vampire speed she ran in front of me. "What Cullen?" I asked her with a little bit of annoyance laced in my voice and she just looked at me and then spoke, "I wanted to tell you Bella that everything that has happened in Forks helped bring you and your mate together. Edward doesn't know and I plan on keeping it a secret because if he found out things would end horribly for you." she told me cryptically and I just nodded. "Thanks and I'm assuming my mate is the Phantom of the Opera?" I asked her and she just nodded. "Oh and Bells nice performance by the way I saw it before I went shopping and I also got a vision about it." She informed me and I smiled her and answered her, "thank you Ms. Cullen and I am glad you came. Do not tell anyone else unless you and the others are here and want to see a show. Now I must go I have to go see the Phantom." I told her and curtsied and then left a very confused Alice. When I was headed back to the theatre I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen and I can't tell if it's good or bad.

PhPOV

After Isabella's performance I went back to my lair and waited for her, I knew she doesn't like to come often but she promised to come tonight since the last month or so since she came back she has been working non stop. When I was about to go and check up on her I saw her running down here and she grabbed an old sword that I had lying around. "Isabella what are you doing?" I asked her she didn't answer but she kept her focus on the entrance of the lair and that's when I heard a roar coming and I grabbed another sword that I had. That's when I noticed a blur coming and it pinned Isabella to the wall. "Now that I have you human I will not make your death quick you will be wishing you were dead." the person or should I say vampire said and that's when a pixie like vampire comes in and attack and Isabella saw that was her opportunity to come over to me. "What the hell is going on Isabella?" I asked her she told me she will tell me after things have settled down. Once the other vampire was dead the pixie one came over to us, "Bella can you tell me how you manage to get a vampire after you?" she asked Isabella and she looked at Pixie and then at me I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok let me start at the being for Phantom" Bella said to Pixie and she nodded her head and stood waiting for the story to come out. "Ok here's what happened…"

 **Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter and I couldn't resist to add a cliffhanger. Anyway check out my other stories and please review I love to hear what you have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been trying to update my other fics and working on a new fic that will be uploaded after I finish Voldemort's TrueMate.**

 **Here's the new update for this fic.**

Chapter 4

PHTPOV

After Bella told me of her time in America and how she dated Edward and up until he cheated on her with the pixie. The pixie spoke up then, "I wanted a release so I used Edward Jasper wasn't doing it anymore!" she yelled and Bella gasped.

"You fucking cheated on Jasper with Edward just because he wasn't a good fuck anymore?" Bella hissed/asked. Pixie didn't say anything and Bella scoffed,

"Hand me your phone" she demanded and Pixie did just that. Bella looked through the phone and she clicked a couple of buttons and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Jasper?" she asked and she hummed in acknowledgement.

"It's Isabella I was wondering if you would like to come to Paris to see one of my performaces for free?" Bella smiled at his answer but whatever he said she frowned at.

"I understand Jay, yeah I may not be a vamp but I do have a special talent that I would like to share with you." she told him and I looked at her but I mostly kept my eyes on Pexie so I know if she tries anything. Bella laughed and then said,

"yes bring the fucker and his mate as well! I'll see you in a week or so." Bella said then hung up. "The Major will want to hear what you did and I can't wait to see your sorry ass get lit on fire by your own 'mate'." Bella said and the Pixie looked scared but didn't say anything. I just found this amusing that Bella is chewing a vampire out but I kept my face impassive. As Bella was catching her breath her phone went off and when she looked at it a smile broke out across her face and the Pixie huffed in frustration of being interrupted.

"Heya Fucker!" Bella said and then she laughed, at whoever called her.

"Yeah you can come to Paris and see how this shit goes down I know the Phantom is enjoying the chew out" Bella said. When I saw the Pixie about to go to the phone I got in front of Bella and got my sword out.

"Stay back Pixie, you have no right to be near Bella especially while her back is turned and on the phone." I told her harshly and she was about to say something when Bella screamed and I turned around and saw her stopping on the ground. When she turned around she blushed and I just raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there Isa?" I asked her and she nodded her head and then turned to Pixie and said very coldly,

"Leave and stay away from Jasper and go back to Fuckward and tell him I never want to see his face around here ever." Then she left and the shock on the Pixie's face was hilarious so I laughed at her and she ran out at vampire speed.

"That was eventful" Bella said a little bit after the Pixie lft and I smiled at her and agreed.

"So I'm assuming we should get ready for your next performance and for the company that it will surely bring?" I asked her and she nodded to me and we started working on the next show for her to do.

 **Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter please review I love to hear your thoughts and check out my other stories if you like this one so far. Thanks again for the patience summer is around the corner so I'll be able to write more then. Until the next update bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I don't really have much to say but there will be a surprise character in this chapter and now on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera or any songs that comes up.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Today is my performance and the Whitlock clan should be coming soon and I'm just so excited to show them what I can do later. "Calm down Bells" Rhoul said. That's right Rhoul is here and he is my childhood best friend and he is now going out with Jane Volturi.

"I can't this is the first performance I am doing that the Whitlocks have been apart of and I am excited but nervous as well." I told him and he nodded and then left my dressing room so I could go and get ready for the performance. Once I was dressed and ready I headed backstage and waited for my cue. When it was time I walked onto the stage and started singing,

 _Walk on Water_

 _By Basshunter_

 _La lalalala lalala *4_

 _I will never be afraid_

 _Again I will keep on_

 _Fighting till the end I can_

 _Chorus_

 _Walk on water I can fly_

 _I will keep on_

 _Fighting till I die_

 _I will never be afraid_

 _Again I will keep on_

 _Fighting till the end I can_

 _Walk on water I can fly_

 _I will keep on fighting_

 _Till I die_

 _La lalalala lalala *8_

 _La lalalala lalala *4_

 _Chorus_

 _I will never be afraid_

 _Again i will keep on_

 _Fighting till the end I can_

 _Walk on water I can fly_

 _I will keep on_

 _Fighting till I die_

 _I will never be afraid_

 _Again I will keep on fighting_

 _Till the end I can_

 _Walk on water I can fly_

 _I will keep on_

 _Fighting till I die_

 _L lalalala lalala *4_

 _La lalalala lalala *8_

After I was done singing everyone stood up and I saw the Whitlock clan near the back and I then went backstage to change into a blue dress and to get ready for my duet with the Phantom. Once I was ready I waited until the Phantom started coming out I followed suit.

 _So This is Love_

 _Cinderella_

 _Bella/_ **Phantom/** _ **Both**_

 _So this is love_

 _Mmmm…_

 _So this is love_

 _So this is what_

 _Makes life_

 _Divine?_

 _I'm all aglow_

 _Mmmm…_

 _And now I_

 _Know_ **(And now I know)**

 _ **The key to all**_

 _ **Heaven**_

 _ **Is mine**_

 _My heart has_

 _Wings_

 _Mmmm…_

 _And I can fly_

 _ **I'll touch every**_

 _ **Star in the sky**_

 _ **So this is the**_

 _ **Miracle**_

 _ **What I've been dreaming of**_

 _Mmmmmm…_

 _ **So this is love?**_

After we sang the last line of the song I was staring deep into the Phantom's eyes and he drew me close to him and kissed me I kissed back but it was cut short due to everyone clapping. I was in a daze when I got to my dressing room and saw that Jasper was in there waiting for me. __

"Hello Jay" I said and closed the door behind me so no one can hear our conversation.

 **Hey guys here's another update and Happy Memorial Weekend! Hope everyone liked this chapter next one we find out what Bella and Jasper will talk about. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile I was trying to work on my latest fics. But thank you for anyone who followed, reviewed, favored, ect. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of The Opera or any songs that could come up within this chapter.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

 **When I greeted Jasper with a smile he smiled back and came into the room. "So how did all of this come about?" he asked me first and I sat down and told him everything that has happened to me and how I am now with the Phantom.**

" **It just feels right to be with him more so than with Edward and I thought someday we would marry but my calling is now here in France and performing again." I told Jasper and he nodded and asked me a question that I had a hard time answering.**

" **What is this Phantom's name?" I looked at Jasper and answered,**

" **I do not know that but it is up to him to tell me and who should know." I told him and he nodded his head and then my mirror opened and came the Phantom.**

" **Must you do that all the time?" I asked him and he smiled at me and nodded.**

" **Yes and who is this young man here?" he asked I sighed and I felt a little calm wash over me and I looked at Jasper questionly and he just shrugged his shoulders.**

" **This is my friend Jasper Whitlock and he is the leader of the Whitlock Coven that I've told you about." I said to him and he nodded to Jasper and he returned the favor. I just sighed and left the room really fast to go and find Peter and Char and Raoul and Christine. Once I found them we all went back to my dressing room and I was catching up with Raoul and Christine when we got to the room and I saw that Jasper and the Phantom was talking quietly. I cleared my throat for them and I turned to Jasper,**

" **Jasper, when the time comes can you change me?" I asked him and he nodded his head and Peter whooped and grabbed me from behind and spun me around.**

" **Peter I will be sick if you continue this and I will throw up on you" I threatened him and he put me down and looked at me,**

" **That won't happen he said" I just raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head and laughed a little.**

" **It would've if you kept spinning me around like you did" I retorted and I guess he figured I might have been right when he didn't retort back. After that we all sat down and started talking and in the Phantom's case get to know all of my friends. As I was telling everyone of how I had to pretend that I was extremely clumsy when I suddenly fell in pain and the Phantom caught me before I fell and that's all I remember.**

 **PHPOV**

 **When Isabella started to clutch her chest and fall I caught her and I was really worried when she passed out I told everyone to follow me when I saw they were truly worried for Isabella. Once we were in my lair I laid Isabella down on the bed that I have and I looked to Jasper, "how is her heart?" I asked him calmly and he tilted his head and listened to her heart and when his head snapped up I thought it would fall off for a minute.**

" **I can't hear it… it's really faint but it gets stronger every now and again I can wait for last minute and change her or wait and see if she pulls through within 24 hours." Jasper told me I sighed and answered,**

" **We wait and if it seems to keep growing fainter just change her" I told him and he nodded and I saw that everyone else was just worried and was wondering what was going on.**

 **Hey guys sorry this is all I could think of for right now I'll try and update more often but I'll be working soon so it might be hard. Anyway review I do love to hear your thoughts and ideas as well! Until next time!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I'm really excited to say this is a new update on this story! I was finally able to rewatch Phantom of the Opera and get to know the characters again. Hopefully this story works to your liking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

 **Chapter 7**

 **PhPOV**

 **So far it's been about three hours since Isabella collapse and Jasper keeping up with her heartbeat. It's been touch and go but I don't want to change Isa until I know her life is fully in danger.**

" **Bella's heart is slowing down completely. I need to change her and if I don't then she will die." Jasper said looking at me.**

" **Change her, then me" I said to him and Jasper leaned down and bit Isa's neck, arms, and behind the knees. I laid down next to Isa and held her hand within mine. Jasper looked at me one last time before biting down and that's when the fire started.**

 **3 Days later**

 **I felt like I was in hell and I wanted the fire to end. I wanted to scream out my pain but held onto it because I didn't want Isabella to hear my pain.**

 **JPOV**

 **It's been three days since both Bella and the Phantom have been changed and neither one of them screamed which concerned me but if it wasn't for my gift I would've thought they were sleeping peacefully like very old lovers. I can't wait to see what happens now and just hope Bella doesn't get upset with being changed without permission. I listened to their hearts closely and I heard that both hearts were speeding up meaning they will wake soon.**

" **Peter, Char come here they are both about to wake up" I called to them. They came running into the room and we all stood near the door just in case both newborns want to go and kill everyone in this opera house. When both of their hearts stop I noticed that Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. I didn't say anything just let her get used to everything and then the Phantom moved and Bella noticed the shift and looked over. I wasn't expecting her to jump him until Peter yelled,**

" **Get out! They are true mates and will mate right in front of us if we don't wait until they are done!" With that said we ran out of the room and waited for them to finish. I know this will be a long day because I just got hit with a shit ton of lust. I ran out of the room to hunt so I'm not tempted to fuck a table while I project to Peter and Char. After I was done hunting I went back to the opera house and saw that Bella and the Phantom were clothed and sitting down talking.**

" **Hey guys" I said. Bella ran up to me and hugged me,**

" **Thank you for changing us, I don't know what happened to cause me to collapse but whatever it was I almost died because I saw the light but I didn't want to take it without knowing how my life would've turned out with Erik and you guys." Bella said to me. I hugged her close and then sent her back over to Erik.**

" **Well your Phantom didn't want you to die so he demanded I change you and then him once he knew you were going through the change. What I wasn't expecting you guys to go at it like rabbits right away." I told her. Peter and Char laughed at that even though they agreed with me.**

" **So feeding?" I asked.**

" **We actually do not feel any blood lust and Peter brought us a human to make sure that we were being truthful. We took one bite and we coughed the blood out, it tasted horrible. Peter did get the brunt of the blood on him but he luckily already had the guy killed before bringing us the blood." Bella told me. I laughed when Peter ended up being the one to get the blood on him. Once Bella got me caught up on everything she sat down near Erik and they started talking about the next show from three weeks from now.**

 **Hey guys! So, here's the next update I have a bright ideas for this and I'll need your help with different songs for a performance. Let me know your ideas, review, pm, favorite, and follow! I would also like to thank:**

 **ramonlisa19**

 **SakuraMikan2015**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I want to put this story on hold until I finish my other stories and rewatch Phantom of the Opera before I continue with this but let me know if you do want this continued so it gives me more motivation to continue with this story in the future. I also do want to say thank you for waiting until I was able to update but check out my other stories if you did like this and want something to read while you wait. Anyway review and follow or pm me if you have some questions or requests. -RosaConnor12**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update on this story! Life has just been too crazy for me especially with helping my boyfriend with his ideas on his own writing. Anyway, Summer is coming and I will update a whole lot more especially for the popular stories. Anyway enough words from me! People I would like to recognize for their support and want to say thanks: .7334 and Fan of HPTMIBCandPJ1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

 **Chapter 8**

 **3 weeks later**

 **BPOV**

 **Today was another night for the show and this time I will look completely different yet the same. I just hope that everything goes the way we hope it does and the audience will accept us as well as the new cast members. I rubbed my face and prepared for the evening. I was going to wear a long red dress with a black cloak on and black heels, my hair was going to be put up in a bun with a little taria on my head. I couldn't wait to see what would happen when the news is out that Erik and I are finally together and very happy. I got on stage and smiled at the audience as the music started to play,**

"Human"

Christina Perri

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

 **Once I was done singing I knew the audience was ready for the rest of the show and couldn't wait to show them what we have planned.**

 **b/** _E/_ B

 _I know he hurt you  
Made you scared of love, too scared to love  
He didn't deserve you  
Cause you're precious heart is a precious heart  
He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh  
And it's gonna take just a little time  
But you're gonna see that I was born to love you  
_

 **What if I fall**

 _I won't let you fall_

 **What if I cry**

 _I'll never make you cry_

 **And if I get scared**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're trayna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 **What if I fall**

 _I won't let you fall_

 **What if I cry**

 _I promise I'll never make you cry_

 **And if I get scared?**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 _Look in the mirror_

 _You're beautiful, so beautiful_

 _I'm here to remind you_

 _You're my only one, let me be the one_

 _To heal all the pain that he put you through_

 _It's a love like you never knew_

 _Just let me show you_

 **What if I fall**

 _I won't let you fall_

 **What if I cry**

 _I'll never make you cr_ y

 **And if I get scared?**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 **What if I fall**

 _I won't let you fall_

 **What if I cry**

 _I'll never make you cry_

 **And if I get scared?**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 **I wanna believe that you got me baby**

 _I swear I do from now until the next life_

 **I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart**

 **What if I fall**

 _I won't let you fall_

 **What if I cry**

 _I'll never make you cr_ y

 **And if I get scared?**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 **What if I fall**

 **What if I cry**

 **And if I get scared?**

 _I'll hold you tighter_

 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 **When the song was over Erik spun me around and we got ready for the last song of the night.**

Sad Song 

We The Kings 

_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favourite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song_

 **Erik kissed me and I heard many people whistle and clap but there was a faint growl I heard and turned my head and saw Edward was here. I sighed and leaned against Erik and smiled at the audience knowing that it's time to tell the idiot that I am staying here and am happy. I walked backstage and waited for Megan to do her performance and then I went to my dressing room to get ready for the evening even though we don't sleep anymore I still like to lay in bed with my eyes closed hoping I would go to sleep at some point in the night. I waited for everyone to come into the room and when I looked up I saw Jasper had Edward by the arm. I nodded to Jasper and he let Edward go while he closed the door.**

" **It's been a while Edward" I said in greeting and he looked at me and then over at Erik.**

" **Why love? I still love you what I did with Alice was the best for both of us." Edward said. I scoffed and sat down.**

" **Why? Because I was a weak human and you didn't want to hurt me? Or was it the fact that she's an easy lay? Better yet is is because you actually never loved me so you did what you had to do to get rid of me right? Which is it Edward and you better answer without lying to us." I told him. Edward stayed silent for a long time and then he finally gave his answer.**

 **Please review, pm, follow, or favorite! Until next time!**


End file.
